Super Blessings
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: God blesses His children, no matter their world or desires. X-Men, Catwoman, and Smallville. Drabblish.


Title: "Super Blessings"  
Author: Kat Lee, the author formerly known as Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: God blesses His children, no matter their world or desires.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: 244. That's the number of stories that were sitting on my hard drive collecting dust because I lack the energy and time to take care of them as I once did. My betaing pattern has always been to write, then type up if written on paper, the story, read it aloud to my beloved Jack and our children, editing as I go, and then finally format and post. Sadly, this part is simply taking too much of my time and energy, and my beloved Jack and I have too little time together in person these days to be able to keep up with my stories. So what to do? Give up writing? I actually considered it for a while, tried to make excuses to myself other than the large number of stories collecting cyber dust on my computer, as to why I lacked the energy and Muse to write new tales. And then, with the turn of the new year, I decided to stop running and face the problem. The problem is, quite frankly, that once one gets so bogged down in formatting and editing that writing is no longer a pleasure but the actual posting of those writings becomes a hassle and - egad! - work, it's time to cut something out, and that will never be the writing process. So, in short, yes, there will be mistakes in this tale. Yes, it's missing about half of the header information I usually include. But I wrote it for pleasure and am posting it in hopes of sharing that pleasure with others. Do with it as you will.

"Ah, little one," Ororo spoke, smiling and caressing the tiny, green head before her. "You are doing so much better." The plant could not smile, but she sensed its happiness nonetheless as it curled around her hand and held to her dark and delicate fingers in a makeshift hug.

She played with it, rubbing its steam with one hand while sprinkling gentle rain over it with her other. She had carefully removed it from one of the darkest places the X-Men had ever visited and replanted it here in her own special greenhouse, her attic bedroom. It was growing now from her love, careful tending, sunshine, and rain by leaps and bounds. It was more of an innocent than any human she'd ever rescued and the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She lowered her head, sniffed its bud, and kissed it softly.

* * *

Rain pelted down as the Cat hissed. Emerald eyes full of vicious loathing and fury watched with intent as the motorcycle sped out of control, a whip curled around its rear tire. The driver screamed as he launched through the air and straight into the oncoming Gotham traffic. She looked away, knowing there was no way for the nearest cars to stop in time.

The costumed woman's green eyes looked far more softly down at the tiny, gray bundle her arms held with more gentleness than any human would ever know she could possess. She purred gently to the still, quiet, and bleeding body and stroked her carefully. Her heart jumped as she gave a tiny mew. She was alive! Despite all the abuse the poor, tiny kitten had suffered at the biker's hands and wheels, she was still alive!

Catwoman purred more loudly with happiness, kissed her latest rescue swiftly, then withdrew a second whip from a hidden spot on her leather costume, and headed for her vet. The kitten was the sweetest thing she'd seen in a long time, a most precious life, and a true innocent, unlike those sniffling humans whom the "great" Batman always strove to protect. He'd be after her about the biker soon, but let him come, Catwoman thought. She had saved the true innocent. She was hers, and no harm would ever befall her again!

* * *

"We're keeping him."

Jonathan looked over at his wife in surprise. He wanted a child as badly as she did, but they couldn't just go keeping any kid they found in a corn field. Though, whoever heard of finding a child in a corn field, any way? He cleared his throat, more than a bit nervous and hesitant to tell her "no". "Huh, the government might have something to say about that, honey."

Martha smiled lovingly at the small child she held in her lap. His big, blue eyes gazed adoringly up at her. She had never seen any one more innocent, cute, or precious. God had placed him in their life for a reason. "Let them," she said, brushing the child's ebony locks out of his face. "We'll keep him any way. You'll see. God wants us to have him." She kissed the baby's forehead.

Jonathan smiled at his wife and the child. He had never seen anything more beautiful than the two of them together, their faces shining with love, joy, and trust. Still, despite being a God-fearing man, he didn't have that kind of trust in him. He turned his attention back to driving but prayed nonetheless that she would be right.

He would find in time that she was right. They had been given a super blessing in the innocents they had found, and they would keep and love them all their lives.

**The End**


End file.
